Girls, they take their loves away
by bonnyblew
Summary: Shinohara decides not to hold back her feelings anymore. Mainly SeikoxNaomi, an AU before the events in Heavenly Host. I don't own the title nor the characters.
1. Chapter 1

- What is that supposed to mean?!  
- Exactly what it should.  
- ... Qu-quit playing around, I'm not gonna fall for that.  
- Naomi Nakashima! I've never been this honest in my entire life, a-and I think you know it - she didn't want to admit it, her friend was very shocked and probably repulsed. Her dear friend. The woman she was in love with, Seiko went and just ruined their beautiful friendship for a stupid confession. Naomi was trying not to look into her eyes, and Seiko was thankful, for what they were hiding would probably be too much for the sensitive girl. She would cry in a couple of seconds anyway, and Naomi would feel guilty and hug her and say it's okay, but they'd both know it was not.

{Why Can't I Love You? chap. 1}

The girls were giggling just now, it couldn't be just Seiko's imagination. She was very sure the moment she came in sight, everyone went silent as if she was someone unwanted, but Mayu-chan smiled and asked if she'd like to sit next to her. The seats around Naomi were all taken. The usually cheery girl nodded and sat down, but she wasn't about to pretend things were normal. Any other day she and Naomi would arrive together, chatting excitedly and glued to each other. This was the first time in the day that she saw her best friend. Things were getting more awkward by the minute and maybe, just maybe, most of their friends already knew about what happened the day before.  
- Look, Mochida-kun! - the girl to the right of Naomi whispered to her when said boy entered the cafeteria, which caused the short-haired brunette to blush deeply and poke the poor girl with her strong elbow. Everyone already knew how Naomi felt about Sato-kun, the only problem was that Satoshi was as dumb as a door knob and Naomi would deny her feelings for all eternity. For a moment Seiko opened her mouth to make some funny remark loud enough for both of the lovebirds to hear, but then she remembered about her confession. To Naomi. She confessed to her best friend, who was currently avoiding her eyes at all costs. A deep sadness and shame took control of her body and she got up and walked away, ignoring Mayu's questioning.  
As she arrived outside, the cold morning breeze messing her hair a little and making her insides feel a little more lonely, Seiko noticed she was being followed. It was to her disappointment that the person wasn't her beloved, but the class rep.  
- Good morning, Shinohara-chan!  
- Good morning - she sat on a bench nearby and awaited for Ayumi to go away, but she only sat by her side.  
- So... I heard some rumours - Seiko nearly flinched at that comment, which made the rep laugh a little - By your reaction, I suppose they were true.  
- ...I don't really want to talk about it - her face was staring down, feeling like crying again.  
- Well... That's too bad. Because I was cheering for you - Ayumi stood up and began to walk away.  
- What? Wait! Wh-what do you mean by that, class rep? - Seiko felt very uneasy, but that comment was definitely weird and she had to know. Ayumi turned back with a little smirk and shrugged.  
- I don't know, I just feel that you and Naomi would be a nice couple.  
- ... - her eyes widened and Seiko blinked a few times until she was able to process it. A little smile tugged at her lips for some adorable moments, that was so nice of Ayumi-chan. Too nice, Seiko was about to hug her when something came in mind. Wasn't the class rep into Mochida-kun?  
- I know how Naomi-chan feels about Satoshi-kun, and that's sweet, but let's face it: it won't ever work out.  
- That's not true! - Seiko interfered, getting on her feet to face Ayumi - They are perfect for each other!  
- They can barely get along well, she's always bothering him and he does not appreciate it at all. Look, it doesn't have to be a bad thing. I mean, I'm sure you two would be very happy!  
- Except... She doesn't like me back, ok? If it's for Mochida-kun that her heart beats the faster, then I'll support her all the way!  
- ...But what if it isn't? - at that point it was time to go back to class, Seiko frowned as her eyes followed Ayumi in the direction of the door they came from - You just spoke up, give it a little bit of time, try showing her things are okay even though. In the end... She could even love you - with that the rep was gone, and left a very flushed Shinohara to confusion and longing.

* * *

{Hiya! This is a drabble to this fanfic I was planning on writing for months now, I didn't even bother to search others and see if I'm "copying" or something, I just really wanted to write it down and place somewhere. Let me know what you think of it! Then maybe I'll keep going. Kissus}


	2. Chapter 2

- I haven't seen Seiko-chan in a while, have you girls had a fight? - Natsumi Nakashima knocked on her daughter's door and was slightly surprised by finding her immersed in homework. Naomi blushed a little, and made sure to keep her head lowered.  
- ... Not really, no.  
- Is she okay?  
- Yes.  
- So what happened then?  
- Nothing, mom - her mother eventually gave up and went away. As soon as she was alone, Naomi let her head fall onto the chemistry book's open page. Was Seiko okay? Probably not, they hadn't spoken properly in days, it felt so lonely without her best friend around, but... What else could she do? Now interacting, well the little they did after _that_, with her was weird, before Naomi could live happily in her delusion of it simply being a very strong and full of groping friendship.  
- Seiko baka - she muttered, turning her face to stare at her cellphone with teary eyes. 20 lost calls and 35 unanswered messages. It was so mean of her, didn't matter how many excuses she invented. So, after gathering enough courage, Naomi got up and grabbed her phone, taking a few minutes thinking of what to say and then quickly dialing the number she knew all too well.  
- Hello? - a voice answered in a cheerful tone. But it wasn't Seiko's.  
- ...Class rep? - Naomi couldn't have dialed the wrong number...  
- Oh is this Naomi-chan? I suppose you want to talk to Seiko, right?  
- ...Hm...  
- She's in the shower, but she'll be right back, do you want her to call you?  
- N-no! Just forget it - she quickly hung up on Ayumi and frowned at the screen. Seiko was never that close to the class rep, so what on Earth was she doing with her phone? And in her house? Could she... Could Naomi have been replaced already?  
No, it was impossible! They were best friends! She couldn't have dismissed Naomi already only because the latter was a bit frightened by this other kind of feeling... They were like sisters! She was on the edge of crying, but quickly shrugged it off. No, Seiko wouldn't do that. Seiko loved her. At the first time in a few days, that thought was very comforting.

(At Shinohara's house)  
- Sorry for making you wait. Who was that on the phone, Ayumi-chan? - Seiko asked wearing a pink towel as she left the bathroom drying her hair with a white hand towel.  
- Ah it was Nakashima-chan - she stopped dead on her tracks and turned slowly to Ayumi who was sitting on her bed.  
- ...Na-Naomi? What did she want? What did you say? - she sat next to her and grabbed her phone anxiously.  
- Nothing. I think she misses you - now Seiko was never one to act tsun, and much less dere. But her face heated up in a dere way as she clutched the phone and held it close to her chest, knowing very well how Naomi should be feeling. Oh, one would never know how selfish Seiko could be, taking the pain off her chest and passing it to Naomi's. She started crying and Ayumi quickly sat closer and hugged her.  
- Why are you being so nice, class rep? - she asked once the tears were dry, having a shrug as response.  
- I understand your pain. But you are more brave than I am. Let's say I admire you and we could work together to make it all better, for both of us - Shinohara took a deep breath and pushed the other away, looking into her eyes with mistrust.  
- You only want Mochida-kun to yourself, don't you?  
- Not only, no. It is my job to keep the class together, as our representative, ok? - Seiko fixed the towel around her body and sniffed. It sounded nice to have an ally, but she was so afraid of hurting her best friend more than she already had.  
- Now, if you're really upset about it, why don't we ask Satoshi-kun himself about his feelings for Naomi-chan? We could even set a date between them, see how it goes - Ayumi continued, Seiko frowned deeply.  
- How would that help any of us? - the class rep smirked with determination in her eyes.  
- You'll see.

* * *

((Upon request from Guest and ArktonDartorix, there it is, chapter 2! Hope you like it, I'm terrible with making long chapters, but I think the next is gonna be longer(?) anyways... This is taking paths I didn't expect before, tell me if you are enjoying it! And I accept any tips or requests! Peace~


	3. Chapter 3

That day, upon arriving at school, Seiko was startled by noticing Naomi walk her way wearing a shy smile.  
- Good morning, Seiko.  
- Goo-good morning, Naomi-chan - it was weird as they both expected.  
- Can I talk to you?  
- Of course, talk away! - she even giggled nervously.  
- Well, I... I wanted to say that... I'm sorry - Seiko could've asked why, but at that point playing dumb wasn't going to help anyone  
- It's okay, silly! We're okay, right? - they were not.  
- Yeah! So, how about we go to the shopping mall today after school? I need to buy some stuff...  
- Okey-dokey!  
- Great! See ya then, I have some late homework to finish - Naomi grinned and left. The other girl let out a deep breath, not noticing until then that she was holding it. Would they ever go back to normal, she wondered. More importantly: did Seiko want it to go back to normal? Pretending it didn't happen? Pretending her feelings weren't there, like before? But they were...  
- Good morning Seiko-chan! - the class rep approached her after school - Are we ready for today's encounter?  
- Actually, I have something to do... Naomi wants to go shopping - Ayumi looked surprised for a moment, then she smiled.  
- That's great! Great indeed, but it'll only take us a few minutes, can't you tell her to wait?  
- ...I don't know... - Ayumi sighed.  
- You know what she's trying to pull here, right? Do you really want to go that way? Or do you want a chance to be the only one in her eyes? You know how Mochida-kun could be an obstacle in your life forever - Seiko rolled her eyes, unfortunately it was pretty accurate.  
- Only a few minutes, hai?  
- Yes! - with that Seiko went ahead and told Naomi to wait, and soon they were meeting again at the entrance of the school, where Satoshi was chatting excitedly with Yoshiki-kun, who had come to class for once in this month.  
- Good morning Kishinuma, Mochida - the class rep started with a friendly smile, grasping their attention - Now Yoshiki-kun, we'd like to have a moment alone with Sato-kun, if you please? - for a moment the boys looked at each other, Satoshi a bit scared by being left alone with girls probably, but Yoshiki complied and put out his cigarette, stepping on it and walking away.  
- He-hey class rep, what do you need? I'm sure I've handed you the money for the festival - he smiled nervously, looking between the girls.  
- Satoshi, we were sent by Naomi-chan - Ayumi said, and right after it Seiko winced and looked at her with wide eyes - She was kind of shy, but... Well, we'd only like to know what your feelings for her are, exactly - the boy blushed a little, serious for a second before laughing just as nervously.  
- This is a joke, right? Why are you always trying to mess with me? Geez...  
- We're not messing, Sato-kun. I wouldn't mess with you on this kind of matter, you know that - she stared at him with kind eyes, Seiko was just very confused and a bit afraid of what the rep was doing. He believed on her, blushing a little more and nodding.  
- Ok... Well... I... Like... Her. Y-yeah, she's my friend! What's this for?  
- Only a friend? You can tell us, it's about time - Ayumi persisted, Satoshi frowned and shook his head.  
- What what else do you want from me? I swear... It's just...  
- Let me make it easier for you, do you find her cute? - his face was so red it was funny, Seiko snickered and he flinched.  
- ... Yes, okay I do, why?  
- Good! Then you can both go to the movies this weekend, she'll be so glad! Meet her at 7 pm on Saturday at the front of the cinema, ok? Bye! - then the class rep turned around and pulled Seiko along, leaving Satoshi to confusion and ignoring his calls. When they were distant enough, Ayumi turned to Seiko with an excited expression.  
- Why did you tell him that? - Shinohara asked a little uneasy.  
- Because now you'll tell her about the date and make her go.  
- ...Are you sure about this? Because if she finds out...  
- She won't! Just play along and let them have that evening.  
- What makes you think this is gonna work?  
- Because, my dear friend, for love girls will do anything.

* * *

((*trying very hard to keep inside the idea I had at the beginning* heh this should be longer! And I have the habit to slip away from the plot as I write, go to different dimensions and that's why I fail. Let's hope this will work! *fingers crossed* heheh beijinhos))


	4. Chapter 4

- It's way past bed time, onee-san - Seiko turned startled and took a relieved sigh at her younger sister.  
- Don't scare me like that! I know, little one, and that's why you should be asleep. I'll go as well soon, I was just... Looking at the stars - she turned back to the window, the sky was clear and thousands of little sparkles blinked and glistened beautifully. Aya walked up to her and pulled on her big sis's pajamas, wanting to go up so she could see them too. For a moment Seiko hesitated, but decided to pick her up anyway.  
- Is mommy there? - Aya muttered, her little face beaming at the sight.  
- ...What a silly question, of course she is! She's that one, the biggest and brightest - Seiko pointed at the star that most stood out. Of course that star was long dead by now, the older girl learned not long ago that it took a long time for the light of those stars to travel all the way to the visibility of their sky. For some reason, it only convinced her that it was indeed her mother's star. So far, and gone.

Seiko nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt her side being poked, the class had ended and the girl was just taking a quick nap, Naomi stared at her shaking her head.  
- Did you even pay attention to class?  
- Of course! I'll need your notes though, if that's not a problem heheh.  
- It's not... Ah Seiko, I'm so nervous, I can't believe I'm going on a date with Satoshi! - she confessed in a low voice, pressing her hands to her cherry red face.  
- It was about time! - Seiko giggled, just a bit sadly. In her most precious dreams, that date was hers.  
- ...It's not a joke of yours, right?  
- Sure not! How many times will I have to say it? He... He was nervous, and couldn't bring himself to ask you, so he came to me naturally - she lied through her teeth, Naomi nodded wanting to believe it more than anything. Well, there was no way it could go wrong, now was there? Whatever plan the rep had in mind just wouldn't work, they looked so damn cute together and their feelings were mutual. Even if it hurt Seiko, it didn't matter. But then for a moment Naomi's gaze turned concerned.  
- Are you... Really okay with this?  
- Wh-why wouldn't I be? I am, just relax and uhm have fun! - no good, Shinohara's throat was stinging all of a sudden, Naomi was going to have a wonderful time with Satoshi and they would kiss, and get married and have two cute babies. She took a deep breath, which made Naomi's gaze turn even more worried.  
- Look, if you don't want me to go...  
- Are you kidding me? If you don't go, there will be some spanking, Misses Mochida! - she gave a smirk followed by Naomi hitting her on the face with her bag, and it was quite heavy. Ouch.  
- Shut up, stupid! Why do you say those things? I'm serious! You... What you said that day... - they exchanged glances for a while and, as if reading her mind carefully, Seiko comprehended it. Naomi didn't want to lose Seiko's love, even if it wasn't exactly reciprocal. Ayumi's words rang in her mind for some seconds. This should feel unfair and selfish coming from Naomi, but for reasons unknown Seiko's heart burned hot with pure love and kind fluffy feelings, so she got up and took her best friend's hands into her own keeping a firm and gentle grip, looking into her eyes with their faces an inch from each other.  
- Silly Naomi, didn't you understand me at all? I want you to be happy more so than myself - although Seiko's words were true, the cute blush that crept into her loved one's cheeks made her want to curse Mochida for eternity.

* * *

((well, since Guest and ArktonDartorix seemed so worked up about it teehee, here it is, a little thing before I jump to the date. please tell me what you think, I'll progress accordingly! Kisses))


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi fixed the red flower decorating her hair, and then her cute red and black dress Seiko helped her choose, and according to her friend she looked smoking hot. The girl giggled to herself, as she arrived at her destination by taxi. Sure enough, Satoshi was there waiting, with a way too formal suit, but he looked cute. Everything was so perfect, opposite to the situation one week ago, where she thought she had lost her best friend. But now not only Seiko was back, but she was in a date with the boy of her dreams! How did this even happen? What had she done to deserve so much happiness? God only knows.  
- Hello Satoshi - she turned a bit red just like that flower on her head as she approached the boy, and he returned the favour.  
- G-good evening, Naomi.  
- Are you nervous? - she teased a little not to lose the habit, and he chuckled.  
- Yes. But you look pretty. Very - more blushes and he led the way inside the cinema. - So, what are we going to watch?  
- I really wanted to watch this movie right here, me and Seiko were checking the plot on the internet, and it's amazing! It seems beautiful, she cried just from the trailer! I couldn't tell if out of laughing or feelings though - she laughed as she stood by one of the posters, it was a western romantic comedy, Satoshi for a second didn't seem very excited, but smiled right after it.  
- Yeah, it seems great.  
- Hai, I already bought the tickets online, Seiko said it's best and it really is, I mean look at that line! - it looked like everyone from the district had decided to watch a film in the same day as them.  
- Mhm, thanks. I'll pay you back later.  
- Playing gentleman? Really, Mochida? - she teased once more and he only smiled nervously - No need for that, it wasn't expensive. You can buy the popcorn. Let's go!  
(At Shinozaki's house)  
- Are you ready? - the rep asked impatiently, Seiko was looking herself in the mirror, she looked like a lolita. A flower just like Naomi's on her hair, but pink, and a very cute white dress with the same shade of pink details.  
- ...Am I okay?  
- You're beautiful, really. Now hurry.  
- We have time, don't we? I mean, the movie is going to start about... Now - Seiko checked the clock on the wall, she had to stay alert because she was the one picking Naomi up at the end of the date.  
- Yes, but the second part of my plan is still not done! We have to hurry!  
- Second part...?  
- Eeh, do you think we're getting any progress standing around doing nothing? There will be an extra performance after the film, and not only that, but you're part of it!  
- What?! Expllain that better, class rep?  
- I will, as we move to Kishinuma-kun's house.  
- Kishinuma?! - no time to complain, she was already being dragged out the door and down the street.  
(At Kishinuma's apartment)  
- Shinozaki-chan, this is the dumbest plan I've ever heard. Why the hell do you want me to do that? - he was sitting sprawled on his couch with a bored look, Seiko standing next to Ayumi sheepishly.  
- Because then you won't have to pay for the festival! Please, it's a very simple thing! I'm sure you've done worse for less.  
- ...Thanks - Yoshiki muttered under his breath, why did Ayumi of all people have to think so low of him?  
- You'll do it, won't you? - her face was beaming, and Kishinuma looked away with a faint blush.  
- What the hell, sure.  
- Thank you, Kishinuma-kun! - the rep hugged him and he blushed even more, not sure if he should hug back. Seiko giggled finding it cute - Just remember, not telling anyone, it's our little secret! - Yoshiki nodded. Not like he had many people to tell it to, Seiko wondered, but he was Satoshi's friend, yeah, it could ruin everything if he didn't keep quiet.  
(Back at the cinema a few hours later)  
As they left the building, Satoshi had managed to grab her hand and didn't let go so far, she felt warm inside and it was possibly obvious it was their first date to any watchers.  
- Did you like the film, Satoshi-kun?  
- Yeah, it was fine. Maybe without your commentary, it would've been boring - she grinned, a darker shade of red.  
- D-did I talk that much during it?  
- Hahah it's okay! It was Seiko this, Seiko that, the cute actors, the funny american accent...  
- Wait! Wait, what do you mean 'seiko this, Seiko that'? - a visible frown took her features, Mochida trembled a bit thinking he said something wrong.  
- Uhm you know, she's your best friend, so it's only natural! - he tried chuckling, but it sounded too forced - Something wrong? - she seemed distressed, so the boy tried to relax.  
- No, it's nothing, just... - her cheeks were now scarlet, did she really talk that much about the other girl? As Satoshi pointed out, she was her best friend, so... Yes, no need to worry, they just got along very well! She certainly didn't feel for her the same she felt for the guy standing next to her...  
- Do you want me to walk you home? - Satoshi asked, making sure he was still holding her hand.  
- Ah no, actually Sei... Shinohara is coming to get me, it's the opposite way for you so! - Naomi giggled nervously, why was she feeling weird now?  
- I see... So then, it's goodbye - she barely noticed the blush back in his face, it took her a few seconds to process why he was like that. At the end of dates, they were supposed to kiss, weren't they?  
- Satoshi-kun... - he approached a bit, hesitantly, and she did as well. they kept approaching slowly and her heart beating wildly. Then her thoughts went to Seiko, what? Stop, get out of here Seiko, it's my first kiss! But just to piss her off, she was now crying inside her head, great freaking timing!  
- AAAAaah- the familiar scream made Naomi jerk her head backwards in an instant, it wasn't in her head anymore. And sure enough there was Seiko, she had fallen to the cold, hard ground as a thief grabbed her purse and pushed her out of the way. But before either of them could do anything about it, Mochida just as much as turn his head, another familiar figure tackled the mug. It was Kishinuma-kun! He managed to grab the purse back, but afterwards the thief was gone, running around the corner and out of sight.  
Going back to Seiko, Kishinuma walked up to her and helped her up, giving the purse back like a real gentleman. Naomi didn't think twice as her feet were led to her friend to check on her, but then she came to a halt when the hero got his award: a kiss.

* * *

((There! Oh my god, I couldn't believe how many people were actually interested in my little story, so hope you all enjoy! I enjoyed writing it, though it's a little short as usual...

Hope I don't disappoint SenpaiGabby, Guests and ArktonDartorix! Please continue telling me what you think of it, it's very important to me. See ya!))


End file.
